Randomness Without A Name
by Song Of Eternity
Summary: Katelyn Song of Eternity and her little sister Shelby write a random drabble. Funny, yes. A great work of literature: if you like that sort of thing...


**SUBJECT: Katelyn and her little sister Shelby write a random drabble. **

**NOTE: KATELYN is SONG OF ETERNITY. Shelby is her sister, who will hopefully have an account and a screenname soon. **

**WARNING: This is not for the chronically sane, nor is it meant for the easily confused. Includes people from many animes, I didn't quite know where to put it. This is not meant as a serious fanficton, just as a random thingy to introduce my midget sister to the wonders of .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own: Death Note, Naruto, Sweeney Todd, Bliss Chocolate, Colors, L's overactive imagination, or Sakura's lower intestine. I do own: This human- plot story thingy, OUR overactive imaginations, the FRANCISCO DE GOYA LAUGH, the amazing pee-taser puppy, and my blinky cursor thingy on Microsoft word.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"What's your favorite color, Near?" Matt asked.

"Who cares?" Mello sneered.

"Me." Matt stated simply, as Mello pouted.

"Pink, blue, purple, wait…" pondered Near, "But then again… orange is good, too… but I think my favorite is white…"

Mello looked up. "White isn't a color, idiot."

Matt glanced up from his game. "Yes it is, it's ALL the colors."

"Shut up, Matt," Mello replied.

"No, black is all the colors put together," said Naruto.

As all this goes on, Sakura looks up from her amazing book and sighs, "What a wonderful day for a get-together to write a human plot-story thingy."

"A human- plot story thingy?" Mello scoffed, "yeah that's really intelligent."

"Shut up, Mello, some people don't need to show off their extensive vocabulary to be smart." Near murmured.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and who should enter but he famous Sweeney Todd "AHH!!! SWEENEEY!" Sasuke screamed like a little fangirl and attempted to hug the mass murderer.

"Who, me?" Raito asked.

"No, the other mass murderer," L explained.

"Oh," Raito murmured and continued writing in an overly dramatic manner.

Sakura quickly stopped Sasuke from hugging Sweeney before the tall dark man could throw the short dark man into an oven.

"SWEENEY!!!! COME TO ME!!!" Sasuke called in despair, struggling against Sakura's tight hold.

Sweeney looked strangely at the boy. Could it be Lucy reincarnated?

No.

Definitely NOT.

L spun gaily. Whoosh! His hair flying about his face, as Raito looks on, drooling. All of a sudden, the door flew open again, and the amazing authors of this drabble, Katelyn and Shelby entered dramatically.

Raito's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You're a human, not a fictional character, what are YOU doing here?"

"Why, we're merely shadows conjured up by your overactive imagination" Shelby said sweetly.

L scowled. "No your not, I can definitely touch you."

"Nuh uh," Shelby pouted.

"Yeah huh," L said, "Watch!" He lunged toward Shelby.

Katelyn stepped in front of Shelby and took one for the team. She blinked a little, and then closed her eyes as L's entire body collided with hers. Including his lips.

Aaaah, she loved it when she controlled the fantasy. This was Bliss. What more could it be….BLIIIISSSS!

Just as Katelyn was detangling herself from L's limbs (VEEEERY RELUCTANTLY), a random dog jumped through the window glared at L. "Gimme back my biscuits," he growled, "Or I'll be forced to taser you with my amazing electrical pee." O.o

L looked at he puppy in excitement. "Aha!" he said, "That is impossible, therefore you are lying, therefore you are evil, therefore you are Kira! Arrest that puppy!" he shouted, lunging at the puppy.

Katelyn, whose glasses were snagged in L's hair, was dragged along, and the three of them disappeared into the night. Raito glumly picked up his notebook and trudged after them.

Shelby, looking at the ridiculous scene before her, chuckled in a strange, choking, maniacal, creepy, did I mention strange, way. Or as she likes to call it, the Francisco de Goya laugh.

"I said evil midget laugh!" Shelby cried.

"That's what I wrote," Katelyn protested.

"Francisco de Goya was not a midget," Shelby screamed, smacking Katelyn in the shoulder. Repeatedly. In an uncalled-for manner. Painfully. Very rudely.

"Anyway," Katelyn interrupted her own disjointed thoughts, "Have you ever MET Francisco de Goya?"

:No…" Shelby admitted.

"Then how do you KNOW he's not a midget," Katelyn insisted.

"You've never met him EITHER…" Shelby pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know everything." Katelyn said.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS, SPONGEBOB, SQUAREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS! Doodleedodedoooo dweet!" Shelby yelled at the top of her lungs. (A/N yes this all really happened)

INSERT FRANCISCO DE GOYA LAUGH.

"It is NOT called that!" Shelby exclaimed. "It is now," Katelyn insisted. "It's on the Internet now, and everyone knows that everything on the internet is true."

"TOGA, TOGA, TOGA!!!" shouted Naruto, as he placed a pink floral lampshade over his head.

Sakura, drunken from amazement, yelled, "I LOVE YOU NARUTO" just as Hinata's fist punched through her lower intestine.

Neji backed away slowly from his enraged cousin, as Sweeney Todd looked on in interest.

Just then, Katelyn's mouse cursor ran off the right side of the screen, never to been seen or heard from again.

WTF?

Katelyn looked at her screen in horror. How could she type without the magical little cursor thingy that blinked whenever she stopped typing?

She couldn't, that's how.

Sadly, Katelyn put up some LOST: BLINKY CURSOR THINGY signs in her neighborhood and offered a reward for his safe return. _Until then_, she reasoned. _No more fanficton for me… sigh. _Adeiu.

FIN


End file.
